Zim's Big Mistake
by andalitebandit-6
Summary: Ynnep Dream. ZADR. RAPR. SLASH! Zim's got a new job now that might interfere with his relationship with Dib!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story NOT mine! Dreamt by Ynnep-san! I just formatted it! ;p

P.S. those of you wondering wtf happened to WDSCF? I'm working on it!

Zim's Big Mistake

Zim opened the door and walked purposefully down into his lab, pulling an excited, yet slightly nervous Dib in tow behind him. Why is he nervous you ask? Today is a VERY special day for him you see…

Zim hauled the human onto a sick bay bed and immediately started to liberate him of his clothing. Dib tried his best to keep up in the removal of Zim's clothes, but his fingers kept slipping and his soon-to-be-lover had to do it himself.

Dib smiled shyly and kissed his cheek, "A-Are you sure no one can see us, Zim?"

"Of course!" Zim reassured him as he stepped in front of where he'd set up a hidden camera and held up a sign behind his back: Look, my Tallest! See my slave!

Dib tried to angle his head for a better look at what Zim was doing, "What's that?"

"Oh nothing, Dib, my love!" Zim purred as he nuzzled the human's attention away from his hidden agenda. He flipped the sign over so that it now read: Here is your first lesson on non-test-tubular reproduction!

Meanwhile, a thousand light-years away on the Massive, the Tallest are sitting on their couch watching the scene unfold. Purple was getting excited while his co-ruler was trying to watch the screen seriously.

Purple grinned at him, "This should be cool, huh, Red?"

Red swallowed nervously and nodded, "Y-Yeah…right."

(Page break)

Back in Zim's lab, the two were now completely nude. Zim was standing and Dib was sitting while they kissed. Zim started gently pushing Dib onto his back, but the human wasn't ready for him just yet and pushed him back.

(page break)

"Hm?" said Red. "What happened?"

Purple shrugged and sat a little closer to him, "I don't know..."

(page break)

Zim eyed him disappointedly, "Dib?…"

Dib shifted nervously, "Um…You know this is my first time, right?"

Zim chuckled softly, "Yes, I know. Don't worry..." He kissed the boy's cheek. "I'll be as soft as I can..."

(Page break)

"Wow," said Red. "Zim's pretty good...It should start soon..." He started to lean forward.

"It's an educational video, right?" said Purple as he leaned forward too. "Maybe we could learn a few things to put into practice!"

"…Eww," said Red as he scooted away. "Just watch to film, would you?"

"…Okay."

(Page break)

Zim shifted Dib's bottom into position and prepared to enter the boy's virgin entrance. "Are you sure your ready, Dib? You're still pretty young…"

"…Thank you for caring, Zim," Dib said, a little taken aback by his sudden concern. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, then..." Zim kissed him once more. "Here I go..."

(Page break)

"Here it is!" cried Red excitedly. "Is he just gonna smash his way in?"

"I hope he doesn't hurt him...Zim can be forceful," Purple smiled a little. "...Kinda like you, Red!"

The red eyed Tallest forced himself not to blush.

(Page break)

As Dib lay on his back, he wasn't sure what to expect, so he prepared himself for a hard, painful jolt. Instead, he was met with one of pure bliss. Zim entered just right...

"AH! ZIM!"

Zim growled softly at his own pleasure, but didn't know what to make of Dib's cries. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"Nah…Not at all," Dib breathed, grinning from ear to ear. "You're perfect. Do it again...PLEASE!"

Zim smiled and kissed him, "Anything to make you happy, Dib..."

(Page break)

"Aww, that was so sweet! Zim's so nice to him!" Purple smiled. "Wasn't that sweet, Red?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Red's brow, "Ehhhh...Just let me watch...and stop acting weird!"

Purple retreated again, but was far from defeated! He was a Tallest after all! He always got what he wanted in the end!

(Page break)

Zim pushed into the boy a little harder. Dib's eyes winced shut as he gasped.

"AHHH! Oooh, GAWD! ZIM! Mmm-MORE! I want more...HARDER, ZIM! PLEASE, HARDER!"

"Okay!" Zim grinned wickedly and complied.

"AHHHHH!"

(Page break)

"WOAH!" said Red. "LOOK AT ZIM GO! I didn't know he had that much energy!"

Purple nodded, "And yet he's still being soft enough not to hurt the guy..." He suddenly sprang forward to hug Red, "Aww, that's so sweet!"

Red stood and shoved him off. "COME ON, PURPLE, KNOCK IT OFF! You're acting like an idiot..."

"…Sorry," said Purple, even though he wasn't. Just a few more times…

Red warily sat back down. "Hey… how long does this last anyway?"

Purple shrugged.

(Page break)

Dib started to feel himself rising to a peak. It was wonderful and frightening at the same time, "ZIM! I...(spasm)...I-I feel it coming! What do I do?

"Let it out," Zim purred.

He pushed in one last time, causing them both to hit their climax. They screamed and fell flat to the soaked sheets of the med-bay bed.

"T-that..." panted Dib. "That was...wow...Zim..."

Zim smiled, "I know..."

(Page break)

Red cheered, "Man, that was intense! That odd stuff that came out of them must be what causes pregnancy! Hm-hmm...fascinating!"

"Zim said it's not just for reproduction..." Purple muttered under his breath.

(Page break)

"...Well, it's getting late." Dib said as he got up and started getting dressed. "I better get home for dinner...Bye, Zim!"

"Bye, Dib."

As soon as the earth monkey closed the door behind him, Zim stretched out and began to dress as well.

"And that's what non test tubular reproduction is, my Tallest!" Zim said as he hopped into his pants. "I hope that this has enlightened you and...stuff... I'll continue to tape these...uhh...thingies and soon teach you more. Until then Inva-eh...Educator ZIM signing off!"

Zim saluted and the transmission cut out.

(Page break)

"Wow," breathed Red. "That was pretty cool, eh Purple?"

His co-ruler was strangely quite. "Hmm?"

He was caught quite off guard when Purple pounced on Red and yelled loudly in his face, " I LOVE YOU, RED!"

"WHAT?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Purple repeated. "NOW YOU LOVE ME BACK!"

Red's reply was muffled as Purple shot forward to seal his lips shut with his own.

"MMPH!" protested Red, before suddenly changing his mind and pulling Purple closer. "...Mmmmm..."

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week later, after another vigorous round of horizontal wiggles with Zim, Dib flops backwards onto the damp mattress and sighs happily.

"Oh...Zim...I love you..."

" I love you, too, Dib," the irken whispers as he nuzzles him. "Heh heh..."

"Wooh...that wore me out!"

"Good!"

"Mmm..." said Dib, as he sat up and stretched his arms. "Well, I gotta get home for lunch. See you a little later okay, Zim?"

Zim smiled and winked at him. "Okay!"

Later, as he was skipping happily to his house, Dib started to wonder ...

_Is it right_, heasked to himself, _that I'm having sex if I'm only 13...and Zim said he was like, at least 5 years older than me...Oh, well. Zim is older and wants an adult relationship and I should be willing to provide him with that, despite my age...Man, my tummy hurts...and it's gotten big...I wonder why? Hmm.._.

(Page break)

Back at his base, Zim was stretching out his own tired limbs. "Man, Dib has a lot of energy! Ow, my hips hurt..."

"MASTA!"announced Gir, as he popped out of nowhere. "YOU GOT A CALL FROM THE TALLEST!"

"HUH?" flustered Zim, "WHAT? THE TALLEST? WHEN?"

Gir shrieked and beat his head frantically with his little metal fists, making it spin like a top; all signs that Zim had learned to recognize as Gir thinking very hard.

When his head finally went spinning off his shoulders and landed a few feet from Zim, was when his face finally lit up in triumph. "A few days ago!"

"WHAT?" cried Zim.

"A few days ago!"

"WHAT?"

"A few days ago!"

"WHAT?"

"A few days ago!"

"DAMN IT, THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He kicked Gir's head towards the rest of his body, which decided it would be fun to play soccer and kicked it back. Zim ignored Gir's rolling head and slammed a transmission button on his computer and cried urgently at the screen, "MY TALLEST!"

But all he got was a recorded visual message:

(Red was piloting a vute runner with Purple in the back eating a taco)

"Hello, Zim!" Red greeted. "Me and Pur are going to pay you a visit to learn more about humans...your videos have-"

"MADE US WANNA KNOW MORE!" Purple elaborated.

(Red shoved his co-tallest out of the viewing screen.)

"Yeah, what he said...We'll be there three days from now at 8:00PM! We hope you have a place picked out for our base set-up...We'll pick the design and our costumes. Uhh...SEE YA YHEN, ZIM!"

(End recording)

"...This," sputtered Zim. "This...this message is three days old! They're coming TODAY! NOOOOO! I GOTTA HURRY AND GET READY FOR THE TALLEST! GIR!"

In living room now, Gir and his head were watching TV. "Yeah?"

"Gir!" said Zim, as he rushed from here to there pushing buttons and pulling up virtual site maps. "The Tallest are coming to visit and I need your help!"

"YEEHA!" said Gir's head, as his body jumped up with joy causing the head to roll around behind the TV. Gir's body ran around, presumably looking for its head, crashing into things, while the head laughed insanely at it.

"...Eh..." Zim nervously scratched the back of his own head. "Just...just put up your toys, okay?"

Gir's head smiled, "Okay!"

Zim nodded. "Good. Now I gotta get ready...HEY!" he yelled, in a sudden flash of inspiration. "I SHOULD COOK THEM SOMETHING!"

He dashed off into his lab, going over the AMAZING number of exquisite cuisines he knew how to make from his time working on Food Courtia. The Tallest were going to be so pleased!

(End Chapter 2)

BurningSilence: I got the pics that go with the story posted in my bio here on fanfiction

Techno Doofus: Thanks! We try! No, not a one shot. I don't think she's ever had one of those.

Ri2: It was a dream. Dreams are SUPPOSED to be weird, neh?

Ryu Forte: Yeah, I read your update. It'd be awesome if IZ really DID come up with a music video and had them all dress up like that!

animeninjaNIPPON: Ynnep-san has loads of weird dreams. Glad she lets me share them all!

diblover28: Read your mind? Oo; Aw, well, thanks!

Invader Iza: The mushyness 'aww's you don't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Doughnuts...or burritos...Doughnuts...or burritos...Doughnuts...or burritos...Doughnuts!" Zim decided finally and pushed the appropriate button on his automatic irken food dispenser. "Okay, that's done...NOW I GOTTA PICK A SPOT FOR THEIR BASE!"

(Page break)

Dib was staring intently at the square, white spot of his new experiment, waiting for something to happen. Was he right? Could it be true? Only the square could tell him now!

The square turned pink.

Dib blushed.. "I knew it...I'm pregnant..."

He stared disbelievingly at the pinkness for a few seconds longer, his hands trembling. Suddenly, he couldn't hold in his emotions any longer.

"OH BOY!" he cried, racing out the door. "I can't wait to tell Zim! He'll be so happy! I'm OFF!"

(Page break)

Zim was in the middle of a field somewhere near his house, his eyes searching frantically all over the place. "Eh..Eh...Eh EEH! AHA!" he shouted triumphantly, and pointed to a random spot. "HERE! HERE'S A GOOD SPOT! No one comes here and it's pretty so the Tallest should like it!" He brought out another house making device andpulleddown the tablet, drawing the plans he had in mind for their new house. "Hmm...okay..."

He was in the middle of drawing some windows when he felt someone tap him on his arm. "Eh? GO AWAY YOU FILTHY HU...OH!" he smiled as he saw who was behind him. "Hi, Dib, dearist!"

Dib smiled back. "Hi, Zim...What're you doing?"

"A LOT!" Zim said, panicking again as he remembered why he was out there. "EEH! I gotta get ready!" he ran to the center of the spot and began measuring things.

"Oh," Dib said sadly. "Okay...well, I had something to tell you..."

"I don't really have time now, Dib," Zim said as he measured how big he wanted the door to be. "Is it important? Will it take long?"

"Well, kinda...it might take a while to say..."

"Well, I'm really busy right now, Dib. I'm sorry...Hey, how about you come by my house at...6:00 and tell me, okay?"

Dib smiled brightly. "Okay! I'll be there!"

Seeing him look so happy made Zim's heart melt.He had a sudden and irresistible urge to do something about it.

"Then again..." Zim smiled coyly and began advancing on the human. "Maybe I can spend a _little_ time with you now..."

Dib laughed as he let himself be led towards some denser vegetation. "Okay!"

Zim led them behind some bushes. He cleared a space for their quality time to take place and got down on his knees, pants pulled down to them. Dib did likewise and straddled Zim's lap, one hand on the ground and one in Zim's wig. Zim slid Dib up and down his lap, slowly entering and exiting him. Dib moaned in joy and blushed at the thought of soon having a baby with Zim. (Dib is really 3 months pregnant.) Zim licked Dib's face and pulled him close, rubbing his sides and belly.

"Um, Zim?" Dib winced. "Can you watch my tummy?"

"Huh?" Zim stopped their motions and looked at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Heh-heh," Dib giggled nervously. He couldn't tell him just now! "Nothing... just a tummy ache..."

Zim raised a questioning eye at that, but decided to drop the matter and get on with the business at hand. "Okay, Dib."

But before they could continue, a passing helicopter that sounded like the Tallest's voot made Zim remember his earlier panic.

He shook out his wrist and looked at his watch. "WHAT? IT'S ALREADY 5:00!"

He shoved Dib on his back and started thrusting hurriedly into him. The sudden rush caused Dib flinch in pain.

"OW!" he grabbed Zim's hips to slow him down. "ZIM, THAT HURTS!"

"OOPS!" Zim said, slowing his pace but not stopping. "Sorry, Dib! I'm just in a hurry!"

"Woop..." said Dib as he came. "There is goes.."

"Huh?" Zim looked down at his work and nodded. "Good!" He pulled out quickly.

"Huh?" Dib sat up, confused. "What about you?"

"I'll finish myself later!" was Zim's hurried response as he jumped into his pants.

He took off while straightening his shirt. "I gotta go! Bye, Dib!"

Dib sighed and began putting on his own things. "Okay... bye, Zim..."

(End Chapter 3)

Invader Iza: I DIDN'T correct your spelling! I was just making a comment...meanie!

Techno Doofus: Were you right?

SingerOfDoom: Thanks for reading! This fic is sure to raise the bar on anybody's fear factor! (geez, I sounded like a commercial just then, didn't I?)

animeninjaNIPPON: Tallest will arrive next chapter!

Ryu Forte: I think I read in Guinness that the world record for the youngest mother was a 9 year old girl in someplace like China. Oo;

Ri2: Nope, not food poisoning. We're giving preggy Zim a break and focusing on preggy Dib's now! I have a friend on DA that is absolutley OBSSESSED with preggy Dib! Every other pic in her gallery contains preggy Dibbers! Tis scary...

Night Masters (Blot-of-Blood): Thanks! And good luck with your art!

Bee Bop: We updated! Now you review!

Night Masters: There's already a rated M preggy Zim fic out there!I recommend flying metal child's "Some Kind of Crazy Love Potion"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zim ran home to check on the doughnuts when he suddenly received a transmission.

"Eh? Hello?"

"Yo, Zim!" said Red's face from the view-screen.

"WAAAAH! MY TALLEST!"

Red smiled. "We're already here and waiting for you."

"WHAT?" Zim felt his little equivalent of a heart begin beating rapidly. "Where are you, my Tallest?"

Purple waved. "Right behind you!"

"HUH?" Zim turned to find that his Tallest were indeed standing directly behind him. "AHH! My Tallest! You're early!"

"Yup!" said Red proudly. "Hey, what do you think of our human costumes?"

He brought out a remote control and pressed the button in the middle, bringing up a hologram around himself and Purple. Like Zim, their faces and skin was still green; but unlike Zim, they were not still in their native wear. Each wore clothes to match their name-sake. Purple was wearing contacts, a light, button-up chemise with the collar flared, darker khakis pants, and a palm-tree style black wig. Red had on his own contacts, a sleeveless, midriff shirt with matching pants, held up by a large black belt with brass buckles and a neck length, darker red wig.

Purple did a cute little twirl to show himself off. "Pretty, huh?"

"Uhh..." Zim searched his brain for the words to express himself, "Yeah, nice...well!" he got up and started going outside. "Lets set up your base!"

The Tallest followed, "Okay!"

(One hour later...)

Dib stood in front of Zim's house and gave the door a few short knocks.

"Well..." he sighed, "Here, I go..."

As the door opened, he was greeted by Gir.

"HI, DIB!" he cried, waving

"Hm? Oh. Hi, Gir. Where's Zim?"

Gir scratched his tin head, "Uhh...ER...Ummmmm...ER...shoooo...Ahhh...OH, YEAH!" he snapped his fingers. "HE WAS HELPING THE TALLEST SET UP BASE HERE!"

"Hm? The Tallest are here...cool...Well, I guess I'll wait for him..."

"WILL YOU PLAY A GAME WITH ME!"

" I guess...what game?" Dib asked as he sat down on the couch.

Gir shrugged, "I dunno..."

"..."

(3 hours later)

Zim and the Tallest are back. They go into Zim's house through the roof thingy.

"Man, it's late..." Red yawned. "Why did you want us over again?"

"I wanted to throw you guys a party!" Zim said.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't have to argue about the color of the base..." Purple whispered angrily to Red.

"Yeah, well, you had to argue about the shape!" Red countered.

"My Tallest!"

"Huh?" Red and Purple said in the middle of hitting each other.

"I have a gift for you!" Zim said as he pulled out a plate of greasy looking donuts.

"...Ehhhh" The Tallest shrank a bit from the oozy pastries. "Looks yummy..."

"Try them, my Tallest!" Zim beamed. "I made them myself!"

The Tallest looked nervously at each other.

"Ok..." said Red as he reached over and grabbed one. "Here goes"

"Hm?" said Red when he didn't die. "Yum! Not bad, Zim."

Zim smiled. "Thank you, my Tallest!"

(In the living room)

Dib woke up next to Gir on the couch.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

Dib sat up and yawned. "I must have fallen asleep...Zim?" He said, after catching sight of the little invader. Then he saw two taller figures standing right next to him.

"Huh...the Tallest..."

(End Chapter 4)

Techno Doofus: Actually, the decision's up to my friend. It's her dream after all. I just format it.

SingerOfDoom: ZaGr isn't as scary as it is just...mind-boogling. But let me stop before I set off another fandom war. To each his own!

Invader Iza: Fine! I'll see you in court! I accuse you of...er...traumatizing my fragile little mind with...your words of...bitchyness! Yeah! How's THAT?

missjolene: And you're assuming they don't? Who knows? It was a dream! Work with me here!

Night Masters: Okay, Dib will no longer use the word 'tummy'. That's just he word my friend used when she gave me the rough draft of her dream. How about 'belly'?

Ri2: His head is not big! XP

Ryu Forte: The Tallest have that habit, don't they? Ugh! Stupid smeets...

TezzWoods: You loves it NOW! But wait till it gets farther along! This story be a sad one...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(In the kitchen)

"Hey, Zim, I been meaning to ask you something..."

"Yes, my Tallest?"

"How old is that Dib guy you're with?"

"Uhhh..." Zim counted on his claws. "Thirteen now..."

"WHAT?" The Tallest gasped. "THIRTEEN? BUT YOU'RE OVER 80 YEARS OLD!"

_WHAT?_ Dib echoed in his mind as he snuck closer to their conversation. _HE'S 80? HE TOLD ME HE WAS 24! THAT LIAR!_

Zim laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh heh..."

"You're a cradle-robbing pedophile, Zim!" Purple accused.

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Anyway," Red continued. "I had something else to say, Zim."

"Yes...?"

"Well...I wanted to thank you...The videos on non-test tubular reproduction really helped with Irken studies"

"Yeah," Purple snickered and grabbed Red's butt. "It really helped!"

Red yelped.

"Well...eh-heh-heh...you're welcome, my Tallest!"

"Videos...?" Dib whispered.

"Is your boyfriend okay with you taping your sex life for Irkens to learn from?" Asked Red

" Well..."

"WHAT?" Dib stormed in. "YOU TAPED US HAVING SEX AND SHOWED IT TO PEOPLE? ZIM, HOW COULD YOU?"

Zim's eyes flew wide. "DIB!"

"In your attempt to educate your planet on non test-tubular reproduction," Dib spoke as he advanced on the irken. "You have destroyed any trust I had in you as my boyfriend, violated my privacy, knocked up a 13 yr old boy and established the fact that you ARE a cradle-robbing pedophile...What do you have to say to yourself?"

Zim slowly backed away from the murderous look in Dib's eyes. "Eh-heh-heh...I love you?"

"It's funny," Purple said to Red as they watched the lover's quarrel while eating Zim's doughnuts. "That they should mention male pregnancy..."

Purple ran a hand over his own stomach.

Red's eyes bugged out at the meaning of the gesture and started coughing andchoking violently on his juice.

"Wait..." Zim narrowed his eyes as Dib's words shed their anger and started to sink in. "Did you say...that I knocked you up?"

"Y-yes" Dib began to sob. "But...you lied to me, Zim...HOW COULD YOU?"

Zim reached out to try and comfort him. "Oh my Irk...I'm sorry, Dib!"

Dib slapped his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU SICKO!"

"DIB!"

"FORGET YOU, ZIM! I HATE YOU! WE ARE THROUGH! NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Dib turned and ran out the front door, leaving Zim to watch his departure in tears of his own.

Red had stopped choking and turned to Zim, not wanting to confront his own situation with Purple just yet. "Uhh...you okay, Zim?"

Zim just continued silent tears.

"Mmm..." muttered Purple. He walked up and lightly patted Zim's back. "You need some alone time?"

Zim sniffled. "Y-yes..."

"Okay...then we'll come check on you tomorrow..."

Zim nodded and turned away, heading down to his labs.

Red waved weakly as he and Purple made their departure. "Uhh...bye, Zim..."

Zim waved without looking back. "Good bye, my Tallest..."

(End Chapter 5)

Techno Doofus: I love her dreams too! XD ...most of them anyway.

TezzWoods: Truthfully, I don't know how it's gonna end. Ynnep-san hasn't sent me that part yet.

SingerOfDoom: You're right. There ARE some scary Zim/Gaz fics out there...I never find out just HOW scary they are, cause I usually don't read that far. XP

Invader Iza: No monies? You got any cookies? I like the macadamia nut ones with white chocolate chunks!

Night Masters: You remember what you was gonna tell me now?

animeninjaNIPPON: Suspense is over and Zimmy is sad. What he gonna do?

Ynnep: Hi, author lady! Thanks for letting me post your fic!

Ryu Forte: Yes, I know of your hate of shortness! Geez, you'd think you were irken...a ryhming irken! Oo;


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dib was in his room, freaking out and throwing things in his anger and frustration.

"HOW?" he asked himself for the hundredth time as he grabbed his book shelf and shook it. "HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN FOR THAT LYING MONSTER? I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVER WITH HIM! ARRRGH!"

He knocked the shelf to the ground and threw himself at his posters, tearing at them with his finger nails and chipping some of the paint off his wall. "WHY HAVE I BEEN VIOLAITED?"

Unknown to him, Gaz was watching her brother from the slightly ajar doorway he'd failed to close all the way when he'd slammed it shut. She jumped when she heard a new voice behind her.

"Hello, daughter! What are you up to? Are you watching your brother being insane again? That boy...what is he going on about now?"

It was Membrane. Gaz brought a finger to her lips and pointed through the crack in the door to Dib's room. Membrane raised an eyebrow but turned silent and looked in. Gaz turned her attention back to her brother once more. She hoped he wouldn't suddenly do something stupid like...

Dib suddenly stopped in mid-tantrum and fell to his knees, feeling helpless and miserable.

"WAAHH!" he cried. "AHAHAAAAWAHHH! WHAAAAY? WAHY IIID SIS APAN TOO MEH?" (Translation: Why? Why did this happen to me?) "WAHH HAAAAAWAHHH!"

Dib slammed his fists down hard and felt a sharp pain in his right hand.

"OW! Huh?"

Wiping his tears away, Dib saw he'd cut himself on a piece of glass. It had broken off from a picture frame of himself and Zim last Christmas that his Dad had taken as they happily exchanged gifts.

The picture, which had always made him smile, now filled him with a terrible rage.

He picked up the glass and held it firmly between his thumb and forefinger, fingering it's sharp edge. "And his evil smeet is in me..."

Dib looked at the glass, then at the belly, and knew what he was going to do.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EVIL SMEET IN ME, ZIM!" he cried, raising the glass and taking aim at the center of his own gut.

"NO, DIB!"

Membrane and Gaz shot through the door and tackled him, knocking the glass out of his hand. "STOP!"

"...D-dad?" he stuttered in surprise. "Gaz..."

"Please..."begged his sister. "It's not the baby's fault! And it's your baby, too!"

She hugged her brother. "Please don't do what I think you were gonna do..."

"I still don't get what's going on,"Membrane lifted his children off the cluttered floor and cleared a space for them on Dib's bed.

"Tell me, Son..." he said as he sat them down. "I promise I'll listen this time."

(End Chapter 6)

SingerOfDoom: The fate of Dib and his baby even I don't know! Ynnep-san hasn't told me that much yet (though I nag her constantly about it!)

animeninjaNIPPON: Yep! The truth is out and does no good to anyone. Poor insane Dib...

Techno Doofus: She's a good artist as well as dreamer ain't she?

Invader Iza: Ooh,you've got fluff! What kind is it? ZaDr fluff's my fave! (in case you couldn't tell)

Ryu Forte: Then I just KNOW you're about to get homocidal on THIS one, ain'tcha? The shortness taunts you! Bwehehe!

Hikari of Marik: I think it's because in the show he's more whiney and that seems to be a feminine trait...hehe, poor Purple! XD

Bee Bop: Doesn't look like Dib's feeling too forgiving does it? Let's hope this knuckle head has some tricks up his sleeve!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"WHAT?" Membrane roared after Dib had told him and Gaz every thing. "THE EVIL ALIEN SCUM! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Gaz narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits. "_Zim_..."

"Thank you..." Dib said, calmer now. "But, I'll talk to him myself."

"But!" Membrane began to protest. "But...REAL SCIENCE!"

"Okay..." Gaz got up and off the bed. "But try to get some sleep, bro. Do you want me help you clean up?"

Dib nodded and, for first time since the whole mess started, smiled. "Yes, please."

Membrane shook his head and left the room muttering. "I need to lie down..."

(Page break)

The next day, Zim was walking to Dib's house clutching an small box in his tiny hands.

"Hmm...geez...Why?...Why did I do this?...I'm sorry, Dib..."

He stopped right outside the door and took a moment to gather up his courage, then knocked.

Gaz answered it.

She glared hatefully at him for a moment, then called behind her. "Dib... Zim's here."

Dib got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to take his sister's place. He crossed his arms and glowered. "What do you want, Zim?"

"I...I came to apologize" Zim explained, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Dib...I do love you..."

Dib said nothing.

"Dib..." Zim offered him the box in his hands. "I also wanted to ask you...Will you marry-"

"HELL, NO!"

Dib's harsh reply took Zim aback. "Huh?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS CAUSE YOU FEEL GUILTY!" Dib spat at him. "AND YOU THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU!"

Zim shook his head and brought his hands up defensively. "N-no...I'm asking you because I love you and-"

"I SAID NO!"

Zim blinked helplessly, knowing he probably deserved this. Dib was still understandably upset, and he could see how his sincere proposal could be misconstrued considering the circumstances. Maybe if he let Dib vent himself out and came back when he was a little less hysterical...

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Dib's voice wrenched Zim from his thoughts. "AND I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY BABY!"

Zim's jaw dropped. That wasn't fair! "BUT IT'S MY SMEET TOO!"

"NO!" said Dib, shoving Zim off his front steps. "IT'S MY BABY! Now you better leave Earth and never come back or I'll let my Dad use you in his labs as a test subject!"

Zim shook his head and his tears. It had been a mistake to come here. "Okay..." he turned around, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I'll leave..."

Zim was halfway down the block when he heard Dib's door slam shut. He winced and picked up his stride, the sudden hostility emanating from the house adding speed to his steps.

Zim slowed down as he neared his home. There was a grim finality to having allowed himself to be cut off from his love and his future family that filled his boots with lead. He'd ruined Dib's life and he wanted the alien gone. Zim finally decided that the best thing he could do to comply with Dib's wishes was to leave the Earth entirely.

Zim dragged his feet through his front door tiredly. "Gir..."

His little SIR unit peeked worriedly from behind the couch. "Yes, masta...?"

Zim went to him and picked him up, then carried him upstairs. "I want you to stay on earth and help Dib."

"BUT, MASTA!"

They were on the top floor now, and Zim stuffed Gir into one of his loading cannons with tears in his eyes.

"Good bye, Gir."

Zim pressed the launch button and shot his robot to Dib's house.

He watched Gir's flight until he crashed through Dib's window and was gone from sight in a cloud of flying plaster and window glass.

That was it. There was nothing else left to do but pack up his base and leave. He wouldn't go far, though. Just up to his space base from where he could watch over his SIR and his family. That and if his Tallest needed anything he'd be around. But he wanted to be alone right now. If he couldn't be with those he cared about, he didn't want to be with anyone at all...

(Page Break)

Dib and Gaz had just started cleaning up when Gir fell in on them. As the dust settled they saw the little robot sitting upside down on his head against Dib's far wall.

"Gir..." said Dib, somehow knowing why Zim's SIR unit was there. "So, you wanna help me, huh?"

Gir rolled forward and sat right side up. "Mmhmm..."

Dib nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks, Gir."

(End Chapter 7)

Ryu Forte: Still short, but longer than the last one, eh? Hope your brain heals soon!

Tipama: Glad you like! Red and Purple wont be showing up again for a few chapters. Poor Zim! He really does care about Dib!

Techno Doofus: Dib's got a tendency to over-react here, don't you think? First he wants the smeet out of his life, and now Zim! Well, at least he's decided to let the smeet live...

Invader Iza: Nope. Never noticed. I DON'T WEAR PANTS!  
...I wear shorts!

TezzWoods: Dib keeps the smeet and boots the Zim! WHY?

AntisociaLxMe: Thanks!

Night Masters: Oh...I didn't know that. Well, I fished out all the tummy references for ya! And yeah, Ynnep-san (as I call her) usually draws her fics before she writes them. So if you watch her DA account, you'll get to look at spoilers all the time!

sapphire-wolf1: Definitely preggers!

animeninjaNIPPON: The shortness taunts you!

zimgirl14: Sorry, this isn't my story, so it's not my call...

SingerOfDoom: Pretty much...I STILL don't know what happens after I post the chapter after this...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Six months had passed since that day and Dib just had his baby. It was a boy. He named it Zen. The baby had Zim's eyes and antennae, but other then that, he looked human.

To avoid the scandal that would surely ensue if anyone knew the truth about the baby's origins, Dib made up the lie that he'd gotten a girl from another school pregnant and instead of letting her get an abortion had convinced her to have the child and give it to him. She'd dumped him soon after and Dib never saw her again.

Dib's life got harder and harder from that point. It was a new skool year and his only friend was a teacher named Ms. Sweeters... but she's another story.

Zim had spent those months up in his space base, just drifting. He laid there on the ship's floor, hardly moving,seldom eating, or sleeping. He just laid there, remembering, regretting, and wishing things had gone differently. His educational videos had gained him the honor of his planet, something he'd always wanted...but at the loss of the trust and love of the only person he ever wanted.

"...Sir," Zim's computer spoke quietly. "You haven't moved in months. Are you okay?"

"...Dib should have had our smeet by now..." Zim's voice was dry and raspy from not being used. He watched the tele-screen above him, at the slowly spinning, blue planet that housed a part of his heart.

_What did Dib's baby look like?_ he'd spent long hours wondering. _Was it a boy or a girl? Was it smart? Did it have Dib's honey colored eyes or his own ruby red ones? Had it said its first word yet? What was its name?_ _Did it know about him? Had Dib told it about who its other parental unit was? Did it hate him, too? _

Zim's eyes welled up with tears at the thought. It wasn't fair. He'd made a big mistake, but hadn't he apologized sincerely and tried to make amends? So why'd he allowed himself to be driven away? Why'd he allow his future to be denied to him? Was it because he knew deep inside that he deserved it? That Dib deserved better? Well, he didn't care about that now. He NEEDED his future back! It hurt too much to be away from it any longer. But what could he do? What could he possibly do now that would make a difference and change his relationship with Dib back to the way it was? Had he waited too long? Was it already too late? Had Dib, by now, found someone else to love in Zim's place? Was that the person his baby was calling 'Daddy' now? If Zim returned right this moment and begged forgiveness would Dib still deny him and send him away?

Zim's eyes were burning and there was an awful sensation in the center of his squeedly spooch, as if a knife were stuck there and some phantom hand were twisting it.

Zim sobbed. "I WANT TO SEE MY SMEET!"

(End Chapter 8)

Techno Doofus: He's buggin me too, but what can ya do?

Invader Iza: Hey! (points at you) Don't you know it's not polite to point at random smelly people?

SingerOfDoom: I keep wondering what the heck 'REAL SCIENCE' had to do with the situation when Membrane said it and am still boogled...glad you found it humorous though!

AntisociaLxMe: There you go! Smeets name is Zen! As for omg puke, for someone who hates slash so much, he sure does read a lot of it, don't he? Or is my warning in the summary not obvious enough, do ya think?

TezzWoods: I hope things work out too! Hehe, Flamers are funny. It's fun to watch them show off their ignorance! XD

animeninjaNIPPON: Suspense is killing me too -.-;

zimgirl14: Angst is good sometimes! Makes the happy moments all the more special! Ynnep-san said there were 2 versions of this fic, one with a happy ending and one with a sad one...she hasn't told me which one this is, but I guess we'll find out soon, eh?

Night Masters: I was talking about you apologising for asking me to remove the 'tummy' references in the fic! That you had a kind of past that made the word uncomfortable for you, right? Anyways, hope you like this chapter too!

Ryu Forte: WOO! (does the short chapter dance) IN YOUR FACE! XD (dances some more, trips over own feetand falls on face)  
...Ahem...yeah, meant to do that!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is a sort of flashback from when Zim and Dib first got together according to Ynnep-san and also a short introduction so you can all get to know Ms. Sweeters! Also it's a little something to tide you over until she gives me the script for the next chapter. Enjoy!)

Ms. Sweeters

Subbing for Ms. Bitters on the last week of Skool was her niece, Ms. Sweeters! After introducing herself, she decided to break the ice by playing a game with the kids to help them be nicer...

"OK, CLASS!" she chirped. "LETS PLAY 'GET TO KNOW'!"

The class exchanged annoyed glances, "GET TO KNOW?"

"Yup!" Ms. Sweeters smiled. "A fun little game that helps me get to know you better! Now, stand up and tell me about yourselves!"

(10 minutes later...)

Ms. Sweeters' face was starting to hurt with all the forced smiling she was doing. What was _wrong_ with these kids? But she couldn't flip out just yet. Must stay calm...Breathe!

Ms. Sweeters took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay..."

Her smile turned up a few notches and she was ready to plow on. "Dib Membrane! You're next!"

Dib raised an eyebrow at her unnatural cheeriness. "Okay miss..."

Dib stood. "I'm Dib. I am 12 years old and almost 13. I like studying the paranormal and-"

"You're crazy!" the class filled in for him.

Sweeters started twitching. "That's not nice to say, you know!" she scolded, still smiling. "Stop it! Now, next up is...Zim!"

Zim stood up. "I AM ZIM!"

"_Psst!_" Dib got Ms. Sweeter's attention. "Miss... you _do_ see that he's an alien...right?"

"Hmm..." Sweeters studied the green boy as he continued explaining to her how great he was. "Yes... yes, he _is_ an alien...cool!"

"HAHAHA!" Dib jumped out of his chair. "SEE, ZIM? SHE KNOWS! She can see through you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Zim stopped in mid-rant. "WHAT?"

"Hee-hee!" Ms. Sweeters giggled. "Yeah... but he's too cute to be of any harm!"

Dib and Zim gaped at her. "WHAT?"

"OOH!" she clasped her hands together gleefully. "You two speak at the same time! Okay then, you two can start off the next part of the game! You team up and say one thing you like and one thing you don't like about the other person!"

For some reason, the class cheered. "YAAY!"

"OKAY!" Sweeters was genuinely smiling for once. "Go ahead and say one thing you love-I mean like about each other and then something you don't! Go!"

The class snickered. "This will be good..."

Dib glared at Zim. "I hate your evil ways!..._Zim!_"

He spat Zim's name out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Zim glared back, equally hateful. "I hate your big head of meat!...DI-BUH!"

"Grr...I hate you hair-do!"

"I hate your legs!"

"That was just wrong!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Okay!" Ms. Sweeters interrupted. "That's good... Now, what do you like about each other?"

Zim and Dib stood quiet.

Sweeters and the class stood quiet as well, just waiting, until finally...

Zim jumped on his desk and pointed dramatically to Dib. "YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD!"

"SCREW YOU!" Dib shot back. "YOUR HEAD'S BIG TOO!"

"Uh..." Sweeters looked at them anxiously. "Guys...?"

Zim made a raspberry at Dib. "THERE'S NOT ONE THING I LIKE ABOUT YOU! STINK-BEAST!"

"OH YEAH?" Dib jumped on his own desk. "WELL I'D LIKE TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

He flew at Zim and punched his jaw.

Sweeters stared stunned at them, while the rest of the class sat back to watch what was, by now, their routine daily entertainment.

"I HATE YOU!" the two boys shouted as they exchanged blows with each other.

"OKAY-OKAY! BREAK IT UP!" Sweeters shouted, getting in between the two of them.

Zim took advantage of the break to pop in one of his contacts that had fallen out during the fight. "Oweeee..."

Dib flipped back his scythe of hair that had fallen forward into his face. "Humph..."

Ms. Sweeters sighed. "Come on, now...I can see that you two wanna be friends."

The boys and everyone else scoffed at the idea, but she ignored them.

"You two want to be friends..." she repeated. "There's something stopping that. Come on, think! There must be something..."

Dib turned his gaze towards the floor. "..."

Zim nursed a possibly broken hand. "..."

When Dib looked back up, it was with a nervous resignation. "I guess... I like that you're nicer than most people...even if you ARE evil..."

Zim grinned. "Hehe...I, er... like the way you dress..."

Dib smiled a little. "I kinda like your dress too...hehe"

Zim turned a slightly darker shade of green and looked down at his boots, which he began mooshing embarrassedly. "Thank you."

Then he began to think about Dib's words again. "Waait..."

"AWWW!" Ms. Sweeter's threw an arm over each boy's neck to bring them together for a crushing group hug.. "HOW SWEEEEET!"

Dib blushed at his nearness of Zim, but after an awkward moment, gave him a hug. Zim soon got over his own awkwardness and hugged him back.

"You two are so precious!" Sweeters gushed. "TWO RIVALS IN LOVE!"

Zim and Dib blushed but neither denied the claim. "Heh heh..."

"EWW!" the class made sicky noises. "THEY'RE CRAZY _AND_ GAY!"

Zim and Dib frowned, but before they could say or do anything, Ms. Sweeters stepped in again.

The ticked off substitute teacher pulled out a bazooka from seemingly behind her back, though how she'd been hiding it up to this point I have no idea. "SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!"

She hoisted it up on her shoulder as if it weighed no more than a loaf of bread, with the business end of it pointed at the center row of the seats. "LOVE IS A GOOD THING! AND IF YOU KEEP PICKING ON THEM I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"AHHHH!" the children screamed and wet their pants. "YES, MA'AM!"

Then the bell rang. Zim and Dib simply walked out of the room and went home, holding each other's hands.

Ms. Sweeters looked up at the clock. "Oh! Is it time to go already?"

She flipped the bazooka back behind her back to disappear from whatever hole in the time-space continuum she stored it in and grabbed her books hastily off her desk.

"Well, bye, kids!" she smiled as she ran off.

Half an hour later the janitor comes by to investigate a hideous smell that'd been floating down the halls and peeks into the classroom of petrified with fright students still in their seats.

"Hmm..." he says thoughtfully and goes back to his closet muttering. "Twelve puddles today...I need to get a bigger mop."

(End of Filler Chapter!)

P.S. you can find a link to a pic of Ms. Sweeters in my profile page!

Techno Doofus: I guess we'll both find out what happened to the Tallest soon enough!

Ryu Forte: (brushes self off) Thanks...and yes, poor Zim. I hope he gets back with Dib soon.

AntisociaLxMe: Thank ya! You're quietlife100 on DA aren't you? Thankies for the reviewingness!

Invader Iza: (gasp!) NO! NOT THE STICK! IT'S POINTY AND STICKY AND BAD! BAD STICK! (attempts to kill stick with a snake)

SingerOfDoom: Good sadness is hard to find ain't it? I don't like sad usually...but this is okay so far!

TezzWoods: Hehe, so I wasn't the only one that caught his "I sucks" in that flamer's rant, eh? That's why I say it's so funny to watch them show off their ignorance and make fools of themselves!

Night Masters: I had a complete stranger log on as me once...forgot to log out while usinga public library computer...Skooge and Tak? I guess because they're both really good invaders it might work, but...I don't think I'd read any fiction on those two. Personalities are too flat. Either that or I'm just making up excuses to avoid calling the pair oogly! OOGLY!

zimgirl14: I did ask her but...she won't tell me!

'Invader' Kri: Ask for it and it shall be done!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dib was sitting in his window one night, looking up into the star filled sky, thinking. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear his sister come in with a plate of food for him.

"Hey, Dib," Gaz set the plate on the dresser next to her brother. "Come on. Dad said you gotta eat this stuff to stay healthy..."

Dib nodded, but didn't even glance towards her or the food.

Gaz walked over to stand by his side and look out the window with him. "Thinking of how much you miss Zim again?"

"NO!" Dib snapped at her. "HOW MUCH I _HATE _HIM, MABYE! But... NO! I'm not thinking about him at all!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Whatever... Here!" she shoved the plate of food in his face. "Eat your mutated soy paste-uh...I mean...mutated soy pasted...yeah."

Dib sniffed the questionable substance. "Who made this..Dad or Gir?"

"Gir."

"...Well, mabye it won't taste too bad..."

As Dib dipped his spoon into the lumpy green paste, he was saved from eating it by the cries of little Zen.

"Uh-oh!" he abandoned the food and swooped over to the baby crib Membrane had built for him.

"Hush..." Dib whispered to his son. "Daddy's here."

He pressed a button on the side of the crib and out popped a lukewarm bottle of hybrid safe milk (also invented by Membrane soon after the crib).

Zen sucked on his bottle happily and Dib smiled down at him.

Gaz cleared her throat behind him. "Bro..?"

Dib looked up at her. "Yeah, Gaz?"

"Listen...you know school starts tomorrow, right?"

"Oh...yeah. I should probably go to sleep now, huh?"

He sounded almost sad to say that. Membrane had also programmed the crib to transform into an automatic rocking cradle to help Zen sleep. It was programmed to bottle feed him, change his diaper, bathe him and everything else that babies need. But Dib often preffered to do it all himself. He liked holding his son in his arms and listen to him giggle and babble baby nonsense. He wondered if that was how his own father had raised him and his sister...mechanically. He knew his dad cared about them and all, but still...he wanted to physically interact with his child, to always be there for him and love him 24/7.

Gaz sighed. "It's not that...I was just wondering what you were gonna do with Zen. I mean, you're going to school and so am I. Dad's always busy at work so there's really no one left to take care of him during the day. What are you going to do?"

Dib hadn't thought of that. "I-I...don't know."

"Maybe you could call up a baby-sitter?"

"Baby-sitter?"

Dib thought about it. About someone else being there for Zen when he said his first word, or took his first step. He thought about that person somehow finding out that Zen was part alien and trying to turn him in to Mysterious Mysteries. He thought about...

"No." Dib said firmly. "No baby-sitter! I'll just...just..."

"Just what?" Gaz asked. "You're not thinking of taking him to school with you, are you?"

He was now. "Yes! I'll take Zen to school with me!"

Gaz shook her head. "I don't know..."

"It'll be hard, I know." Dib placed his now sleeping son back into his crib. "But until I can think of something better, it'll have to do. We'll be okay, Gaz."

Gaz didn't look convinced but didn't say anything about it. Dib gave her a hopeful, almost pleading smile. It seemed to ask: _Let me handle this._

Gaz just sighed again. "Okay. Good-night, bro."

She walked out of Dib's room and closed the door behind her.

Dib sat on his bed and looked over to Zen's crib. It'd be okay for them, wouldn't it? Things would be different for him now, wouldn't they? The kids at school wouldn't do anything to Zen would they..?

Dib had a sudden flashback of a time when some bullies were playing keep away with his laptop, tossing it to each other whenever he tried to get it back. This time however, the laptop was replaced by Zen. In his flashback one of the bullies had either purposefully or accidentally let his laptop fall, and it had been broken in half on the floor...

Dib shook the images out of his head and turned his gaze back out the window. The potatoe paste lay still ignored on his windowsill and the green texture reminded him again of the thing he'd been thinking about when Gaz had come in.

He'd lied. He _had_ been thinking about Zim. He _did_ miss him. A lot. While raising Zen was fun and he loved her very much, being a single parent was hard. He found himself wishing that Zim was there with him and helping them raise their child together...why did he have to turn out to be such a rotten boyfriend? Why did he have to go behind Dib's back like that? Why did everything Dib do have to end up as-

"Stop it!" Dib told himself. He'd been through this with himself before. It was useless to keep beating a dead horse, as it were.

Dib was already in his PJ's so he just took off his glasses and set them on his dresser and climbed into bed.

He looked at Zen's crib again.

_At least not _everything _that comes from Zim is bad_ he thought with a smile.

"Good-night, Zenny." he whispered softly.

Snuggling under his covers, Dib turned again towards the window. The stars twinkled like they always do. There was no moon out, but that just made them twinkle brighter. The stars seemed to be winking at him, telling him everything was going to turn out okay in the end.

After another moments' hesitation, Dib allowed himself to breath out one last parting to the concsious world.

"Good-night, Zim..."

(End Chapter 9!)

AntisociaLxMe: Eh...sorry of the wrong spelling of your nameness...

Techno Doofus: I think their kid is...anywhere from 1 to 3 months...

TezzWoods: I agree with you on both counts! Ms Sweeters is great and flamers...aren't XP

Ryu Forte: I wish I had Ms Sweeters too...

Night Masters: Not that I own or know how to operate a truck but...I will "keep on truck'n" as you say!

Princess of Despair: Thankies!

drowningsiren: Yep! DQ's my baby! But this one is all Ynnep-san's story.

Invader Iza: Mmm...Spagetti!

Chess 77: Thanks

Invader Aqua: I'm sure Ynnep's happy you like her story!

animeninjaNIPPON: Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

School was hard for Dib. Once everyone found out that he was a father and rejected 'lover' crude jokes about why his girlfriend had left him were added to his regular routine of teases and taunts. The fact that his new campus was so big that you needed a mini-bus to get to your next class didn't help.

"...Ooeehhew" Dib moaned as he trudged his way to Ms Sweeters' class (the mini-bus had left him). "Ow...my back hurts from carrying my backpack and my front hurts from carrying Zen...thank god he's so light."

Dib looked down at the cute bundle in his baby nest sling. "Hmm... he's 2 months now...he's so tiny..."

Zen had the odd feeling he was being watched and looked up curiously at his human parental unit.

"...Heh-heh-heh...ahhh!" Zen giggled and went back to contentedly sucking on his bottle.

_Mmm...Gosh, look and the size of papa's head! _Zen thought as he stared_. It's huge!...Oh, wow, look at the nose on THAT guy!  
_  
Dib had finally made it to Ms. Sweeters' class and sank down exhaustedly in the first empty desk he could find. "Ugh..."

Ms. Sweeters smiled. "Okay class...DAMMIT, ROKU, STOP HITTING DIB WITH CHEESE!"

The student named Roku reluctantly put away his cheese stick. "Aw..."

"Okay..." Sweeters calmed down and looked through the textbook. "Okay...this stuff sucks."

She tossed the book away and pulled out a new one from her desk drawer. "You kids won't learn any thing from reading Da Cow Jumped Over Da Moon. So today we'll be reading one of MY books!"

She tossed out the 30 copies she just happened to carry around for just such an occasion. "We'll being reading my old abnormal physics books from when I was in college! By the time I'm done, you little rasist, sexist, non-alien beleivers will be...not... those things...anymore!"

The class was sad. "Ohhhhawwww..."

Dib managed a weak smile for Ms. Sweeters while Zen continued sleeping soundly in his arms.

(45 minutes later the bell rang)

Ms. Sweeters closed her book. "Good-bye class!"

After the other students had fled, Dib slowly trudged out behind them when suddenly Zen was pulled out of his arm!

"AHH! ZEN!"

Dib spun around to see Ms. Sweeters cuddling his baby. "How about I watch him util skools over for you?"

Dib was touched. "Thank you, Ms. Sweeters..." he hugged her. "I'm so worried about him...(sniffle)"

"You had Zen yourself...didn't you?" Sweeters suddenly asked. "And Zim in the real father...?"

Dib snapped his head up."Y-you... knew?"

Sweeters nodded. "Yep...I mean, the cutey has antennae...Don't worry, I'll be helping you. Now get to class."

"Oh, thank you!" Dib cried. "I'll be back to check in at lunch time! BYE!"

Sweeters waved to him as Dib ran off, then turned to the child in her arms. "C'mon, lil Zen! Lets get ready for math!"

Zen was busy marveling at her hair and reaching out to touch it, laughing when she let him. "HAHAHAHA!"

(Space Base)

Zim was still lying on the floor, still feeling sorry and talking to himself.

"Hmm...I wonder how my...how Dib's baby is doing...It should be about...2 and a half months now...Wow...I've been gone for almost 9 whole months..."

"Transmission from Irk!" the computer interupted his pity party.

Zim blinked. "Eh?"

Tallest Red came on screen. "Hi, Zim!"

"Oh," Zim waved from his position on the floor. "Hello, my Tallest..."

Red nodded. "Long time no see, Zim... how's the smeeby?"

Zim stopped waving and looked away sadly.

"Oh...Right...Sorry...Ehhhh..." Red scratched his neck awkwardly. "Anyway, Zim, I wanted to ask you something."

Zim sat up with a nasty pop. "Yes?"

Red winced. "Eww...Well, what I needed to know is-"

Purple suddenly shoved Red to the side. "HOW MUCH BIGGER AM I GOING TO GET, IRK DAMMIT?"

Red could be heard off-screen. "Calm down, Pur...have seat-"

"You don't let me sit in your lap anymore because I'm FAT! WAAAHH!"

"No, Pur, I just...have a small lap...soo-"

"(Sniffle) I HATE YOU! WAAAA!" Purple flung himself desolately across the room. "OOH! I SEE A CAKE!"

"...Ehhh," Red shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Sorry about that...you DID warrned me about it...Anyway,"

Red stood a little straighter as he faced Zim. "I wanted to know if you would help...deliver our baby?"

Zim stared at his Tallest, honored that they would ask him such a thing.

"Of course, my Tallest! When?"

"Soon...like in a month or less."

"Okay, my Tallest! I'll be there!"

Red smiled. "Thank you, Zim...you really have come a long way you know...I think you finally overcame all the glitches in your PAK. Well, farewell!"

When the transmission had ended Zim had a smile and tears running down his face. "If I can't help my own smeeby...at least I called help another good couple's smeet..." He sighed and flopped back to his normal spot on the floor. "...I miss you, Dib..."

(End Chapter 11)

Princess of Despair: Yay!

Techno Doofus: There you go!

AntisociaLxMe: I like potatoe paste...

Ryu Forte: Nope. Not gonna call him anytime soon

Invader Iza: Yes...very w00t!

animeninjaNIPPON: But they wont...at least not now...

TezzWoods: Lumpy paste is gone now. Dib's excuse to call for Zim has gone with it! WHY? (cries)

Chess 77: I fear no filthy wormbaby's wrath! It is NOTHING when compared to the ALMIGHTY writer lady! HA!

Circus freak92-I AM GIR: I know, I'm lazy...glad you likes!

Night Masters: ...Bob?

Plop: You can see Zen at Ynnep's deviantart account! Check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(At Dib's Skool)

Dib was running back from his gym class, all beat up and tired after a not so nice game of dodge-ball.

"I'm late! (huff-huff)...I promised (huff)...M-ms. Sweeters that I would (huff-huff) take Zen for lunch...CAKE!"

Dib finally arrived at Sweeters' door. "She's probably pissed...Owww, my head still hurts!"

Crying, Dib opened the door. "ZEN, I'M HERE!"

Ms. Sweeters was at her desk eating her lunch and bouncing Zen back and forth on here pig tail buns, as if they were mini-trampolines.

Dib stared. "...Heh-heh..."

He sat down tiredly on the floor.

"Oh, hi, Dibby-dib!" Ms. Sweeters said while she ate her ice-cream. "Want some dibs?" (Dibs are a type of ice-cream that comes in little tiny balls. I think another name for them is 'Dip-n-Dots' or something.)

"Eh...that's ok," Dib said as he watched his baby bounce. "I came to get Zen for lunch..."

Ms. Sweeters crunched on her granola bar. "Hmm...You look like crap, Dib. Why don't you just eat lunch with me?"

Dib blushed at the kind invitation. "No-no, I couldn't...and need to get some formula for Zen."

Ms. Sweeters pulled a bottle out of her desk and handed it to him. "Here!"

Dib took it. "Okay, then..."

(Page break)

Dib stood waiting at the mini skoolbus stop that he would take to get to his next class.

When it finally came, he was about to board it, when he was suddenly shoved aside.

"ATTA THE WAY, POPS!" the boy said, as he closed the bus' doors and left Dib to watch its passengers laugh at him as they drove off. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"...NOOOOO!" Dib jumped up and ran after it. "WAIT!"

But it was no use. The bus was gone.

Meanwhile, the kids on the bus were going "Wee wee wee! Wee wee wee! Wee wee-HEY, LOOK AT THAT GUY RUN!"

Dib was still in pretty good shape despite having given birth so recently. Probably had something to do with all those years of chasing aliens and werewolves and dodging bullies. You especially had to be fast to dodge a bully with a dodgeball!

The rush of Dib's passing turned the bus onto its side, its little wheels going round and round! Round and round! Round and round! in the air.

10 minutes later, Dib had arrived at his next class.

"(Huff-huff-huff-huff)... NEW RECORD!" Dib shouted, pumping his fists triumphantly in the air. "I BEAT THE BUSES! (Huff-huff-huff)...HAHAHAHAHA...WHA?"

(Sign on door) 'Class is being held in the cafeteria today.'

Dib fell down and cried. "DAAAAAMIIIIIT!"

(Page break)

At last the horribly long school day was over. Dib dragged his feet to Ms Sweeters' class to get Zen.

"...Why?" Dib sobbed. "Why is my life so messed up? I get picked on my whole life, no one believed me about Zim, then that BASTARD goes and gets me pregnant...NOW MY LIFE IS HORRIBLE!"

Dib fell to the floor of the hallway in tears. "The only thing good that came out of this whole mess was Zen...(sniff)...I love Zen to death, but... I wish he could've been born a little later...It's hard taking care of him while I'm at this age and going to school...I just want my baby to be happy...and I..."

Dib blushed. "I... kinda wish Zim was here...at least then he could help a little..."

Closing his eyes and resting against the wall for a while, Dib went on to daydream about the good memories he'd had with Zim.

(Flashback)

"I'm glad that we ended up together!" Zim said out of the blue, while he and Dib were watching TV.

Dib smiled. "Hehe, so am I...Zim?" he asked shyly. "Do you think that...you'll be with me forever?"

Zim laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! You don't even need to ask!"

Further conversation was put on hold as Dibs' doubts were pulled into Zim's sweet kiss.

(End flashback)

Although Dib hadn't been aware that he'd been smiling this whole time, he suddenly remembered Zim's big mistake, and quickly frowned.

He opened his eyes and stood up. "NO! That jerk will not have anything to do with MY baby. I WILL BE STRONG AND TAKE CARE OF ZEN BY MYSELF!"

Ms. Sweeters, who'd exited her class to see what all the yelling was about, turned to a confused looking Zen and smiled at him. "It's okay. I know how the story ends."

Then she waved at Dib. "Hello, Dib!"

Dib stood in a dramatic pose. "HELLO, MS. SWEETERS! I'M HERE FOR MY BABY!"

Ms. Sweeters nodded. "I know...Hey, you look tired. Wanna ride home?"

Dib's heroic pose dissolved into a puddle of gratitude. "...(sniffle) Thank you, Ms. Sweeters..."

(End of Chapter 12)

Tipama: Everyone's having smeets! Must be mating season or something...

Princess of Despair: Thanks!

Techno Doofus: Yeah...preggy people are funny as long as you get to watch and don't have to personally deal with them, huh?

Invader Iza: AHHH! MY SQUEEDLY SPOOCH! (doubles over in pain) CURSE YOU, SPORK! CURSE JOOOOOO!

TezzWoods: It's fun knowing what goes on in little baby heads, isn't it? You ever seen the movie "Look Who's Talking"?

Ryu Forte: I don't remember you telling me the Z in your ZADR was for Zim...Sorry!

Antisocialxme: At least SOMEBODY likes it! Bleah...

animeninjaNIPPON: Horray for grouchy preggies! XD

Circus freak92-I AM GIR: Nope! Purple's more femmy, so he gets to be the preggy!

Spicers apple: Glad you likes!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Zim spent his month before visting the Tallest well. He was currently looking over some Irken anatomy books to pin-point where the smeet would be growing.

"Hmm...so, he'll need a C-section after all...Mmhmm...yep...have to order a few extra tools for this...Okay...WAAAAAH!" Zim suddenly bursted. "I MISS MY SMEEBY!"

(Page break)

"BYE, MS. SWEETERS!" Dib called after she'd dropped him and Zen off. "Thanks again!"

Sweeters smiled. "No problem, Dib! If you ever need me to watch little Zen again, just ask, okay? BYE!"

Dib waved as she drove off. "Hehe...Lets go get some supper, Zen!"

Zen expressed his happiness. "HAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEE!" (I still got gass from that milk!)

"...Your little laugh...it's like your dad's...(sniffle)... I LOVE YOU, ZEN!" Dib cried. "WAAAAH!"

Dib walked inside. "I'm home!"

Gaz didn't even raise an eyebrow at her tear-streaked brother. She was used to seeing him like this by now. "Hey, bro..."

She smiled at her nephew. "Hiii, Zim Jr!"

Dib twitched. "...I told you, his name is ZEN!"

Gaz shrugged. "Whatever...Well, I gotta go help Gir with dinner. We're having your favorite."

Dib looked hopeful. "Sushi?"

Gaz nodded. "Yep! Well, gotta go get cleaned up first...You better do the same, bro. You look like crap! I'll take Zim Jr."

Zen shrieked happily as Gaz took him in her arms. "YAAAAAY!" (I love my scary aunty!)

Dib smiled and headed towards the bathroom. "Thanks, Gaz!...Waaait..."

In kitchen, Gaz was busy making sushi, while Zen sat in his baby high-chair and Gir sat facing him on the table making funny faces at him.

"BLOOOPY!" said Gir.

Dib cried from the bathroom indignantly. "IT'S ZEN!"

(Page break)

After dinner, Dib put little Zen to bed. He slipped the little sm-eh baby into his little red and black striped pajamas and put him in his little cradle that looked a lot like the voot cruser.

"Good night, little Zen." Dib whispered.

Zen yawned and closed his eyes. "Zzzzz...BWAHAHAHAHA-hahah-heeheehehehe...Zzzzz..."

"...Gosh, I hope he doesn't grow up to be like Zim..." Dib said as he walked out.

Gaz was waiting for him out in the hallway. "Is he asleep?"

Dib nodded.

"...You know Dib," she began. "You're horrible at hiding the fact that you miss Zim."

"What would make you think I miss Zim?" Dib asked defensively. "HUH-HUH-HUH-HUH?"

"Duh!" Gaz rolled her eyes. "_Zen _sounds like _Zim_, you only by IrkEn looking clothEs for him, you only buy him space toys, and his bed is a freakin' VOOT CRUISER! Need I go on?"

"SHHHHH!" Dib hissed. "Zen's sleeping!"

"Oops! Sorry...but you _do _miss him...don't lie to yourself."

"No! I just... like space things for my baby...and the clothes I buy are _not _Irken! They're just...pretty...and what about you?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What _about _me?"

"I know you like Gir!" he nudged her knowingly. "Eh? Eh?"

Gaz blushed.

"Let me guess..." Dib's voice took on a raspy-spooky tone. "No, I don't! I love no one and I will kill you, Dib!"

He smiled. "Well? Is that what you were gonna say?"

"No," said Gaz. "I was going to say...what took you so long to figure it out?"

Dib's jaw fell. "You mean...you _do_? I just said that to...I didn't really think you-"

"Duh!" Gaz crossed her arms across her chest. "All America loves Gir! But he loves ME!"

She smiled at her brothers' incredulous look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my date. Gir's taking me to Bloaty's to try out their new 'mystery meat' topping! Bye!"

Dib continued gaping as he watched his little sister skip off.

(Page break)

The month had gone by and Zim was stepping out of his voot cruiser and into the landing dock of the Massive.

He stepped forth and offered a salute, looking cute in his little nurses' outfit and bag. "Hellooooo, my Tallest!"

A beat up looking Red waved a bandaged gauntlet. "Hey, Zim..." he did a double take upon seeing Zims' new uniform. "...Why are you..? (sigh) Nevermind. Purple is inside, waiting... he also said he wanted to be awake during this...procedure."

Zim nodded and dropped his salute. "Okay."

Red frowned. "Why the heck are you so calm? Don't you know that in his state, the smallest bit of pain will make him want to kill us all?"

"No problem." Zim reassured his Tallest. "I've got this!"

He pulled an injection tube filled with a murky blue liquid in it out of his bag and held it up. "This stuff will make him so numb he won't feel a thing!"

Red sighed in releif. "Oh, thank Irk..."

(Page break)

Zim walked into the room where a ticked-off Purple was sitting with a suspended blanket over his mid-section.

Zim smiled. "Hello, my Talle-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Purple snapped. "HURRY UP, SO I CAN KICK REDS' A--!"

Zim injected him with the contents of his needle.

"OWWWWWewwwwahhhh...I am so in love with you Red!" Purple said dreamily. "I can't wait for this smeet!"

Red blinked in confusion. "...What was in that needle?"

Zim grinned like a maniac and emptied his bag of medical tools on a nearby table. "LET'S GET STARTED!"

The Massives' crew (which was watching the spectacle from behind the rooms' viewing glass wall) widened their eyes in awe. "Oooooh!"

Zim lifted the blanket went to work, while Purple was laughing himself silly the entire time.

Red put a worried claw on his Co-Tallests' shoulder. "Are you okay, Pur?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHeeeh-heeeh... PFF!" said Purple. "PAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU, RED!"

Red began sweating a little and was suddenly very uncomfortable. "Heh-heh...eh... Hey, Zim!"

He floated nervously over to him. "Let me see what you're doing...HOLY SNACKS!"

Red plucked Zim up from the floor and shook him violently. "WHAT ON IRK ARE YOU DOING TO PURPLE?" he screamed. "YOU SAID YOU JUST HAD TO CUT THE SMEET OUT, NOT MUTALATE THEM BOTH!"

"M-m-my T-t-allest!" Zim stuttered out while still being shaken. "The s-smeet i-is p-p-p-retty d-d-deep in th-there! I-I h-h-have to g-go in d-d-deep to g-get i-i-it!"

Red stopped shaking him. "...Oh...okay..."

He set Zim back down, where the poor Irken stumbled around until his equilibrium settled.

"I LOVE YOU ALL! HAHAHAHA!" Purple cried gleefully. "HEY! WHERE DID MY CHEESE GO?"

(3 hours later...)

At last the surgery was done. It was a girl. She had beautiful Magenta eyes and her skin was a light green. She was rather tall for a smeet...the averege smeet was maybe 4 inches long at birth and weighed about a pound. This 1 1/2 foot long smeet weighed 6 pounds!

Tallest Red looked at her through the glass of the incubator. They had to be sure that she could live after all she'd been through, being the first non-test tubular smeet ever.

Red's eyes widened. "She has no PAK..."

Zim shrugged. "She won't need it. You can give her one, but I think you should wait until she's older."

"Why?" Red demanded. "Won't she die without it?"

"Nah...Earth babies are all born with no PAKS, soooo..."

"...Oookayyyyy...Um...How's Purple?"

"..."

As if on cue, Purple's voice blasted through the door. "I'M AM GOING TO KILL YOU, RED!"

Red hung his head and sighed sadly.

"Heh..." Zim shruged. "Well...I'll be going now..."

He turned to leave.

"What?" Red said, surprised. "Aren't you going to stay for the celebration?"

Zim shook his head. "Nah...I gotta get back to my base."

"...Okay...hey, Zim," Red asked. "What do you think we should name her?"

Zim smiled. "Magenta...bye."

He walked off.

"Magenta..." Red tried out the sound of the name. "Hmm...OKAY!"

(Page break)

When Zim got back to his base, he went ahead and did what he always did.

Zim flopped onto his normal position on the floor, and reflected over the events of the day.

"Hmm...The smeet was cute...But I had to spend months learning about human and irken anatomies...ewwwww...Man, IT'S GROSS!"

Zim made a few sicky noises. "Bleah...But...it was worth it..." he sighed sadly. "I wish I could've been there for Dib...but he probably would've just sent me away...or killed me...(sigh)... I should just give up on him and go home to Irk. Maybe I could start my life over... and live happily...with my honor to my planet intact...yeah...that would be better then this..."

Zim thought of the long and lonely years ahead of him and shook his head. "Or maybe not...(sigh)...I still love you, Dib..."

"Uh..." Zims' computer spoke. "Were you talking to me, sir?"

"No." Zim said. "I guess...maybe...hmm...who am I talking to when I talk to myself?"

"Uh...yourself?"

"But I'm not myself...I'm nothing..."

"..."

(End of Chapter 13)

Princess of Despair: YAY!

Techno Doofus: Nny knows how to make everything better, doesn't he? XD

Invader Iza: I will NOT converse with mutated kitchen utensils! (makes a raspberry at Bob) XP

Circus freak92-I AM GIR: You've found me out! Yes, I am the one who sends waves of insomnia to your head-meats and robs you of your precious sleep! Mwahahah!

Ryu Forte: It's neither complement, nor insult...just me being confused and using feined understanding to hide my ignorance...

TezzWoods: Havoc is NICE, isn't it?

Spicers apple: Yep! Ms. Sweeters rocks!

animeninjaNIPPON: The IZ world hates Dib. But he will come out on top at the end! You'll see!

Invader Aqua: She's not my sis...she's just a good friend I like to help out!

AntisociaLxMe: Meany! Why for you punch the air? What did it ever do to YOU?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A week had gone by since the Tallest had had their smeet and Dib was doing his best taking care of Zen. But things had gotten so hard that he had to start letting Gir watch him.

"I'm off to skool, Gir!" Dib said as he opened his front door. "Ms. Sweeters is out today so you got Zen, Okay?"

Gir saluted in duty mode with little Zen resting on a pillow in his head."YES, SIR! ONE BOTTLE OF FORMULA EVERY TWO HOURS AND...yeah..."

His eyes went blue. "I LOVE BABIES!"

"GIR!" Dib snapped. "I need your help! Be serious! I can't bring Zen to Skool anymore unless Ms. Sweeters is there, so you gotta watch him! Please keep him safe... If anything were to happen to him I...wouldn't be able to take it..."

Gir sniffled and wiped an oil tear from his eye. "Okay...Hey, big head, why don't you just drop this year of skool?"

"Because I already failed LAST year for staying home when I was pregnant! Dad won't let me drop another year...I wish I could, but...well, I gotta go...bye..."

Gir and Zen watched Dib walk out sadly and then heard him curse a few times as he ran after the bus as it tried to ditch him again.

Gir plucked Zen out of his head and plopped him on the floor in front of him.

"C'MON, MINI-MASTA!" he said as he pulled a mustache out of his chest and slapped it on his face. "LET'S GO SCARE SOME PEOPLE!"

Zen laughed. "BWAHAHAHEEHERARAAHAHAHAHAAAAA! (SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS PSYCHO! AAAAA-oh well...DOOOOOM!)"

Gir twitched. "Uh...Let's go!"

They zoomed off.

(Page break)

A few hours later, Gir and Zen sat bored in the living room.

Gir tilted his head like he was thinking. "Waaaaait...weren't we gonna go scare people?"

"Uuuoohhh..." said Zen as he chewed on his antennae. "WEEEEEHHH! (It rox not having teeth yet!) "

"HUH?" said Gir, alarmed at the sudden shriek.

He went into red-eyed duty mode and held Zen at arms length. "WHAT IS WRONG, MINI-MASTER? IS THERE AN INTRUDER?"

Then he went back to dummy mode. "OR DO JOO JUST GOT GAAAS?"

Gir started making an array of hideously distorted faces. "PLOOPY BLOOPY BLOOOO! NYA NYA NYA! HEEEHEEE! IEEEEE!"

Zen started getting annoyed and frowned.

"YEW YEW YEW--YAWWW!" Gir cried as Zen kicked him in his face.

Zen laughed. "BWAHAHAHAHARARAAARARAAR! (BURP!)"

Gir lay unconscious on the ground while Zen continued celebrating his ingenious victory!

(Seven hours later)

Dib opened the door to his house and fell forward exhaustedly onto the carpet. "I'm home!"

Gir was still out-cold with a big dent in his face and Zen was siting on the couch, taking little a nap with his teddy bear.

Dib sighed in defeat and dragged his back-pack and himself the rest of the way into the house.

(Up in Zims' space base, the little ex-invader was trying to sing himself to sleep)

"1 little, 2 little, 3 little shee-eeps...bee-eing maa-ade into lamb chops..."

(On the Massive)

"I love our smeet..." said Red as little Magenta wrapped her little claws around his.

"So do I..." said Purple. "Say, Red...Why doesn't she move as much as she did a few says ago?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know... and she's so skinny... almost like she's starved..."

"Pff!" said Purple. "Yeah, right! Heh-heh...her PAK would prevent that..."

The two Tallest spun towards each other. "SHE HAS NO PAK!"

"OH NO!" cried Red. "SHE **IS** STARVING! WHAT DO WE DO? HOW DO WE FEED A SMEET WITH NO PACK?"

"TACOS!" answered Purple, as he pulled one out of his pants and tried to feed it to Magenta.

Magenta shoved it away. "Bleah! (DUMMIES! I'm only a week old!)"

"SHE'S NOT EATING IT!" Purple panicked.

"QUICK!" Red pulled him and Magenta into the hall. "LET'S TAKE HER TO THE SNACK ROOM AND TRY TO FEED HER SOMETHING ELSE!"

(Page break)

Having given up on sleep, Zim went back to pondering what he did to screw up his life.

"...Geez...I stink. Hmm...maybe I should just kill myself...I mean...what am I doing here? I screw up too much to even deserve to live!"

Zims' morbid thoughts were interruped by the image of Red popping on the view screen, yelling in a hysteric frenzy.

"ZIIIIIM!"

"HUH?" Zim jumped up. "MY TALLEST! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"OUR SMEET!"

"THE SMEET!" Zim repeated. "WHAT HAPPEND? DID PURPLE SIT ON IT AGAIN?"

"...Well, yeah...BUT THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM THIS TIME!" Red held Magenta up close to the screen. "SHE'S M-M-MALNOURISHED!"

"MALNOURISHED? OH NO! WHY?"

Purple squeezed himself in next to Red. "SHE WON'T EAT ANYTHING! NOT CHURROS, SODAS, SUCKERS, OR EVEN HOT-DOGS!"

He illustrated his point by continuously stabbing Magentas' mouth with a hot-dog until she kicked it away angrily and started crying. "SEE?"

"WHAT DO SMEETS EAT?" asked Red.

"EH?" said Zim. "You don't know?"

"DO **YOU**?"

"No..." Zim scratched his head. "But... Dib might..."

"THEN GO ASK HIM!" Red hollered. "RIGHT NOW!"

The transmission ended.

Zim swallowed thickly, already feeling his legs turn to jelly. "I have to... ask Dib?"

(End Chapter 14)

Princess of Despair: And Yay for another!

Ryu Forte: Yes...everyone is angsty for some reason. Must be something contagious!

animeninjaNIPPON: Zim would make a cute nurse! As for whether the two former rivals get back together...we'll see

Ri2: I think the whole GAGR concept sprouted from the scene in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl" Where Gir and Gaz had some alone time and danced together, I think...meh

TezzWoods: GAGR's not really my thing...NOT ALL THE VIEWS EXPRESSED BY THE AUTHOR REFLECT THE OPINIONS OF THE PUBLISHER! I just help her out...

Circus freak92-I AM GIR: DOUGHNUTS! I picked up a couple bag of doughnut holes trick or treating at doughnut shops! My favorite? DEFINITELY Krispy Kreme's original glazed...(drooool)

Techno Doofus: We're all lazy, so I don't mind. And I agree that Dib's taking this a bit too far. But maybe he'll see that too...you'll see!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zim was shooting through space in his spare voot cruiser that he'd kept in his space base, as he made his way towards Earth.

"OH, IRK HELP ME, I'M GOING TO SEE DIB!" Zim thought for the 30th time about turning back, but shook his head and kept driving forward. He had to remember he wasn't doing this to help himself...it was for his Tallest! For their smeet! "I HOPE HE'LL HELP ME!"

(Dib's house: 3:48 pm, Saturday)

Dib was in his room burping Zen. "Are you happy, little Zenny pie?"

Zen burped and wiggled his antennae. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEEHEHEEHE! (I am now!)"

Dib sighed. "You look more like Zim every day...I...kinda do miss him...maybe I should-"

(BOOM! SCREEEEE-CRASH!)

Dib ran with Zen to look out the window. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"OOOOOwwww..." Zim fell out of his voot cruiser and looked up at Dibs' house, then at Dib himself in his window. "DIB!"

Zim jumped up and ran towards him. "I NEED YOUR...huh?"

Zim slowed to a stop as he laid eyes on his son for the first time ever.

"Is..." Zim began tentatively. "Is that... our smeeby?"

Zim walked to the foot of the house and raised himself up on his spider legs to get a better look at him.

Zens' eyes flew wide. "BLARGLE, BEH-BEH-BEH! (OMG! WHAT THE FISH IS THAT?)"

Dib smiled happily despite himself upon seeing his old boyfriend again. "Zim..."

In a flash the whole reason they weren't together anymore came rushing back and filled Dib with rage. He stepped back from the window, holding Zen possessively against his chest. "WHAT DO **YOU **WANT?"

Zim's features drooped. _So he hasn't fogiven me yet. _"Dib..."

Zim shook off his self-pity. His Tallest were counting on him! He couldn't let them down! He straightened himself up. "I need your help."

"Forget it!" said Dib. "I don't want anything to do with you, you SICKO!"

"It's not for me..." Zim said as calmly as he could. "The Tallest had a smeet and... they don't know what babies eat...I thought maybe you knew..."

"So what if I do?" Dib continued to glare. "That still doesn't give me a good reason to want to help you!"

"Look, Dib," Zim said seriously. "I'm sorry about everything... but I really need you to help me with this. Please! If you do, I...I swear to your god and my Tallest that I'll...never bother you again..."

Zim couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. "Ever again..."

Dib felt a twinge of pity, but his anger was still the more powerful emotion.

He growled, but nodded. "Fine... But I never want to see you again! Got it?"

Zim nodded. "Yes..."

Dib eyed him carefully, wondering if he really meant it and whether that's what he really wanted...NO! He couldn't second guess himself! Zim didn't deserve another chance with him or their son! But the Tallest...

"The Tallest should feed a young newborn milk." Dib said. "And when the baby is a little older, mushed meat, fruits and veggies...and stuff like that...when the baby is about 2 years old, they can eat normal food, but it's better if you slice it into little bite-sizes first. Is that good enough?"

Zim nodded. "Yes...thank you, Dib...I'll be off now. Take care and...goodbye."

Dib continued to glare at Zims' back as he climbed into his crunched up voot cruiser and took off, then immediately started crying when he was out of sight.

"WAAAAA! DON'T EVER HURT THE ONES YOU LOVE, ZEN!" Dib pleaded to his son and held him tighter. "PLEASE PROMISE ME! WAAAAAHHH!"

"Maaamaaababa...(Daddy...)" Zen murmured.

(At Zim's space base)

"And that's it my Tallest..."

"Thank you, Zim." said Red. "READY THE IRKEN COW!"

Off-screen, the irken cow mooed.

Zim ended the transmission

"...I'm sorry, Dib... I wish I could make it up to you, but... I'll keep my promise...I'll...never see you or our son...ever again."

(Page break)

Dib was angrily changing Zens' diaper. "Grrr...oh, the nerve of that...GRAH!"

He mechanically squeezed out some more baby powder. "He better keep his promise! Because if I EVER see him near me again I swear I'll--huh?"

He suddenly looked down as Zen started coughing. "GAH!"

Zen lay with his diaper around his head and powder all over the rest of him. "Puu? (That's the last time I pee with dad around...)"

Dib sighed. "You look so much like him...I miss him so much...but I still can't BELIEVE what he did to me! Grr...he said he loved me...but then he...hmm...he DID look kinda sad...mabye he really IS sorry..."

Dib sighed again as he fixed Zen up and carried him out. "I'm growing up tooooo fast..."

(On the Massive)

"Is she drinking it?" Red floated into his and Purple's shared room.

"Yup!" his co-Tallest grinned. "This is her 18th bottle in the last 6 hours!"

Magenta continued to suck happily on her bottle, pausing only to burp and sigh happily, then got right back on. (WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME! BURP! HA!)

Purple giggled. "She's so cute..."

"Yeah..." agreed Red, as he sat next to Purple and hugged him. "I love you, Pur...(sniffle)"

"Are you crying?" Purple asked incredulously.

"YES!" Red cried happily.

Purple didn't know how to react to that, so he just ignored Red and went back to feeding his hungry smeet.

(Page break)

Zim was lying on the floor of his space base, feeling sorry for himself as usual.

"...I'm so happy I got to see the baby...he was so cute..." Zim smiled sadly. "But I know I shouldn't be there...Dib is right...I'm not a good father...I would just screw the poor kid up... Well, I can dream of a family at least..."

(Several sleepless hours later)

_...Why? _Zim thought to himself. _Why can't I fix this error? Sure, I'm helping the Tasllest...they need it, but...I seem to somehow hurt Dib...I hurt everybody...I've probably even caused the Tallest pain...Well, NO MORE! I'll cut off my transmition with them! _

"COMPUTER!" Zim said. "BLOCK ALL CALLS FROM THE TALLEST!"

The computer gave a mechanical sigh. "Okay..."

(End Chapter 15)

Princess of Despair: Looks like he did...but no more!

Invader Iza: I'm gonna go ahead and die after I'm done posting the next chapter to this story! I can't take the stress! Plus I'm lazy...so dying would be perfect for me! Is it really that fun? How did you die? Tell me your secrets!

Ri2: They try...

Ryu Forte: Was the talk everything you thought it would be? Zim is alone again now!

TezzWoods: Magenta should be good now...hehe, irken cows! X3

AntisociaLxMe: Zim just can't win...

Circusfreak92-I AM GIR: (catches doughnut and scarfs it) Mmm! Thaunks awot! XD

animeninjaNIPPON: The talk of doom! Is over!

Spicers apple: Yes, school is a very depressing place...but Zim in a nurse's outfit somehow makes it better doesn't it?

Invader Aqua: You say you love constructive critisism, eh? Then how come you don't give ME none, hm? Fair's fair, so if you want it from me, you have to give too! Otherwise I'll just do like you do and say it's a great chapter and demand reviewingness for my own work! XP


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Woo! Final chapter! This will be the last of Ynnep-san's stories published under my name. She recently opened up her own account with the username Ynnep and the rest of her stories will be posted by her! So there shouldn't be anymore confusion over who the story belongs to anymore. I'll still help her format them, but now you know which name to look out for, K? Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Ringing thoughout the halls of the Massive were heard the cries of little Magenta, while Tallest Red cried his own tears of frustration.  
"Grr...Magenta, PLEASE!" Red begged. "Stop crying! PLEASE stop crying!"

Not very consoled, Magenta continued to voice her unhappiness.

Red finally held her up in front of him and shook her angrily. "GRRRRR! SHUT UP!"

"..." Magenta stopped crying. The silence was amazing! But before Red could decide whether to congradulate himself.or wonder if he'd broken her, Magenta slapped him.

"...Ow..." Red rubbed his cheek. "Well, what? I don't speak smeet, honey...are you hungry?"

Magenta gave him a blank stare.

"..." Red flipped her over and checked her diaper. "Did you pee?"

Magenta flipped herself back over and continued staring blankly.

Red mirrored her gaze. "...Hmmm...um...PURPLE!"

His co-Tallest was in their chambers, seemingly sound asleep. "Zzzzz..."

"Purple!" Red shook his shoulder. "Wake up!"

"ZZZZZ!" Purple said.

"Grrrrr..." Red fumed, but then he got a mischevious idea.

"Hey, Magenta," Red whispered and smirked. "Wanna see mommy squeel louder than you?"

"...Me?" Magenta said as Red set her down on a nearby counter top. "Suwaaa...(This should be good...)"

Red crouched low to the ground and crawled until he'd reached his side of the bed.

Purple continued obliviously snoring. "Zzzzz..."

Red suddenly sprang up beside him laughing dementedly. "HEEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!"

"EEEEEIIIII!" Purple cried as he fell out of bed.

Red laughed some more. "HAHAAHAA! TOLD YOU!"

Magenta too had been startled into falling from her perch and was lying on the ground with a lump on her head. "Ibabeh bobi...(I wonder if it's too late to get different parents...)

(Page break)

Back on Earth. Dib, Zen and Gir were at the park, just sitting on the grass and eating dirt...or at least Gir was eating dirt while Dib watched him.

Dib sighed. "Fwoooo...Little Zen takes a lot out of me...I'm glad he's finally taking his nap..."

Gir put aside the fuzzy rock he was about to lick, and turned antiously to him. "Now that you got some down time, can you get this dent outta mah head?"

Dib popped Gir in the face. "Better?"

Gir felt his face to make sure the dent was gone.

It was. "Yeah, thanks...soooo...yeah..."

Gir spotted something in a nearby tree and ran for it. "PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY!"

"..." Dib shook his head. "When did my life get so weird?"

He looked up at the sky, as if it held the answers. "Mabye I should call Zim..."

(page break)

"...Well, that's it." Zim said as he put the final touches on the transmission block. The Massive had many override codes, but the trouble of finding the right one might discourage them from trying to contact him. Now Zim really was alone. What should he do? He couldn't return to Earth nor Irk. He was low on funds and fuel, so his space base and food rations wouldn't last that long. Maybe he should...

"Incomming transmission," the computer intterupted his thoughts. "It's from-"

"They broke through already?" cried Zim.

He jumped at the screen with tears blurring his eyes, and hurried to explain himself to his Tallest so that they would know to leave him alone and get it over with.

"MY TALLEST!" said Zim. "I cut the transmission so that I wouldn't further ruin your lives like I have mine! I'm glad I could help you with your smeet but I've lost the one person I ever cared about in the process! Please understand that I just want to be alone...My life without Dib and my smeeby is pointless and I don't care about my irken honor anymore! I just...I just wish I hadn't been so stupid and selfish. THERE! I SAID IT! And if Dib were here right now and told me he'd take me back if I gave up everything connected with my irken life I WOULD! I'd hug him and tell him I made a big mistake and that I'm sorry and then I'd make sure I never did anything that would make him leave me ever again! I'm sorry..."

The Tallest were quiet for a long moment. Zim began to wonder if maybe confessing his true feelings had just made him a traitor to his own race and they were considering killing him. Zim hung his head and awaited judgement, knowing he probably deserved whatever punishment they decided to give him.

He didn't expect the voice that whispered his name softly. "Zim..."

Zim's antennae perked in recognition and he wiped his eyes to clear his vision. "...Dib?"

He looked up and found himself looking into the eyes of his former human lover. "DIB!"

"You really were sorry..." Dib sniffled. "...I...I'd called to say...I'd called to say that..."

Dib sighed and swallowed down the knot forming in his throat. "I miss you, Zim..."

Zim stared at the boy incredulously. Was he dreaming? Was he so overcome with grief that he was hallucinating? But what if it was real..?

Zim then suddenly started pressing the a series of bottons on his computer screen, and his space base began to tilt, then turn, and then shot its way to make a crash landing on Earth...because that was the only way he knew how to land things. Anyway...

Dib raised an eyebrow at what Zim was doing, but had no idea what it was until he heard a distant humming outside his window. He left his laptop and stuck his head out, looking at the quickly approaching barn-sized space ship aimed right at his house. "OMG! ZIM! WTF ARE YOU DOING?"

(((Zoooom...CRASHHHHH!)))

Luckily, Zim's aim was just as good as his landing so he missed Dib's house completely. He cralwed out of the crater he'd made in the middle of the street and heaved himself onto the sidewalk, coughing and dusting off the dirt that covered him.

He heard a door opening and towards Dib's house, to see him coming out and racing over towards him. Zim smiled and held his arms out, eager to hold his precious human in his arms once more. "Dib..."

"Zim!" Dib said as he reached him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "ARE YOU INSANE? Wait... don't answer that...Are you okay?"

Zim smiled and nuzzled him. "Mm-hmm...now that you're here..."

Dib smiled and nuzzled back. "Okay...good."

Zim closed his eyes happily and turned his head up towards him, parting his lips slightly, expecting a kiss.

What he got instead was a slap to his face.

"OW!" Zim's eyes popped open as he cried in surprise. "What was that fo-OOOOOR!"

Dib had just given him a weggie which he followed up with a swift punch to his gut and a kick to his groin.

"OWW-OWW-OWW-OWW!" Zim curled up into a ball and shielded his head. "I GIVE UP! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP IT! I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!"

Dib crossed his arms across his chest and glared at him. "That was for screwing me over...I forgive you, Zim and I still love you, but I'm also still mad at you! You better be ready to make it up to me! Now, come on. It's dinner time."

"But..." Zim stood up and limped behind him. "I don't eat Earth food..."

"YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT ANYWAY!"

(Page break)

Inside, Membrane greeted the two boys as they came in the door. "Hello, little green boyfriend of my son! Nice to see you again!"

"Uh..." Zim began awkwardly. "Aren't you angry with me for... you know... ruining your son's life?"

Membrane startled. "That was you? Dib told everyone that he impregnated a girl from another skool..."

Dib gave his father a blank stare.

"...Oh!" Membrane said. "That's right! It was a cover-up..."

He walked off rubbing his head. "Oh dear..."

Gaz was next to greet him. "Hey, Zim..." then she, too, walked off.

Zim watched her leave. "...Isn't she going to kill me?"

Dib shrugged. "They forgave you sooner than I did."

Zim gulped. "Okay."

"MASTA!" Zim heard someone call to him. "MASTA MASTA MASTA I MISSED-ED YOUUUUU!"

Gir came running out of the kitchen and jump-latched himself to Zim's face. "WELCOME BACK, MASTAAAA!"

"AHH!" Zim flailed as he tried to regain his balance but fell back on his butt anyway. "Ehhh..."

He patted his robot's head awkwardly. "I missed you too, Gir...now get off me..."

Gir jumped off and saluted. "OKAY!"

"Zim!" Dib interrupted their little reunion.

Zim gulped. "Y-yes..?"

Dib turned around and walked upstairs. "Follow me."

Zim obliged. "Okay..."

Once inside Zen's room, Zim took the opportunity to look around. The room was dark pink-ish red and green and had stars all across like a planetarium. It even had a full scale model of the milky way. Zen's bed looked just like Tak's old ship...all the toys were little aliens and all the baby stuff just screamed IRK.

Zim smiled shyly. "So, you didn't forget me..."

Dib blushed. "Shut up...shhh, look." He said as he pointed at a sleeping Zen.

Zim looked in and had a better chance to look in on his son.

"He's so cute..." Zim concluded, as he reached over to rub Zen's head. "He he looks just like you..."

"Hardly...he looks more like you. Yeah, he is cute. His name is Zen."

Zim smiled. "Z-zen...EEK! THAT IS SO CUTE!"

"Shhhh!" Dib smacked his hand over Zim's mouth. "You'll wake him."

"Sorry..." Zim said when Dib took his hand away.

Dib nodded then pulled Zim out and towards the kitchen. "C'mon. I don't want the food getting cold."

(20 minutes later...)

Zim was back in Zen's room, feeling full after eating the wonderful dinner Dib had prepared. It really hadn't been that bad for Earth food... "I love you, my little Zen..."

"Hi, Zim." Dib whispered as he came in to stand next to him.

Zim nuzzled Dib slightly. "I'm proud of you, Dib...you did a fine job looking after yourself and our son even after all I put you through. I love you."

"I love you too, Zim." Dib said as leaned on him and hugged his arm. "But if you ever do something like that again...I'll kill you."

Zim gulped.

THE END!

Princess of Despair: Be happy now!

Ryu Forte: And that's all there is to tell.

Invader Iza: No...if you were UNdead, you'd be a ZOMBIE! Or a vampire...STAND BACK! I HAVE GARLIC! (throws celery at you)

animeninjaNIPPON: No more updatingness for me! Woo! I'm free!

Circus freak92-I AM GIR: Well, they're back together! Whether or not your happy about that is up to you!

One-Black-Balloon: Irken cows are kewl, no? I want one!

TezzWoods: I don't WANNA know what irken cow milk tastes like...but you're welcome to!

zimgirl14: I'm sure Magenta's fine...I think...Oo;

Seitsuuno Megami: Of course it is! Since when is IZ romance IC? Glad you like!


End file.
